Finn's First Kiss: Just Perfect
by Dahmun
Summary: Finn's first kiss. Life as a struggling teenager before he ever dreamt of even becoming a trainer.


**Finn's First Kiss**:

_Just Perfect_

"Michaela," Finn mouthed as a tall, golden honey haired girl walked by. She wore a yellow sundress which matched her perfectly, giving her already radiating aura an even brighter shine. Finn watched carefully as she walked across the street, taking mental pictures of each step she took. The way she brushed her hair out of her face made the boy go crazy. She did it in such a way that any man could go into a trance for.

Slow, and almost as if she knew people were watching her do it, she did her signature eye bats. Her deep blue eyes were captivating. Anytime Finn was up close and talking to her he found himself swimming in them, if he wasn't distracted by all her other lovely features.

She smiled as she did a slight hop onto the corner curb, pausing and looking down the street for a familiar face. That's when her face met with Finn's. The green haired youngster had been seated at a bench on the street opposing her. When she noticed him, the lovely blonde tilted her head and gave him a soft smile. She waved her hands and shouted, "Hi, Finn!"

Finn's face grew a slight shade of pink as he began twitching nervously. At the age of sixteen he hadn't even found the courage to ask a girl out so that basically meant that he hadn't kissed a girl either. Finn's love life wasn't that great, since he didn't have one at all. "H-hi, Mich… aela." He stuttered. Never once in his life did he feel that nervous, in that seat, watching as Michaela crossed the street, running over to him.

The girl took the open space next to Finn with joy, swinging her legs as she sat. "Finn, what're you waiting here for? Where's Taylor?"

"I… I don't know." He blinked. Mentally he was throwing himself a party, for he didn't mess up or slur any of his words like he tended to do around Michaela. But physically he was a mess. He could tell that he had began sweating under his clothes, because being too close to Michaela did that to him. It made his body temperature go crazy. "Most likely at home… Or at Miley's. I mean, they are best friends."

"Ha ha, that's true." Michaela giggled. "You're such a nice brother. I wish I had one like you." Again, the girl batted her eyes, which melted Finn's body yet again. It wasn't helping that he was already entranced by her eyes.

"T-thanks!" He said as cheerfully as he could. Finn took a second and inhaled as much air as he could, in both his nose and mouth. It didn't help calm his nerves at all though, because what he inhaled was his secret crush's scent. Michaela's scent smelled like a mixture of all the good things in the world. The smells that struck to Finn's nose the strongest though, were those of honey and vanilla. It tasted so sweet in his nose and mouth that he didn't know what to do. "How… a-are you?"

"I'm good. Is… something wrong?" The girl said, inching herself closer to Finn. "You look a little sick."

Finn quickly straightened his back as he sat up straight. "What! No, no! I'm fine." He let out a cough and then smiled nervously. The green haired teen brought one of his arms behind his head and turned to the girl, still smiling nervously. "You, umm, you look really nice today."

"Oh," Michaela said, blushing. "Thank you! The weather was nice, so I thought I'd wear it. My mother just bought it for me on her last trip to Goldenrod."

"She sure knows how to pick them." Finn said, calming his nerves down. "I… mean, because it looks so good on you."

You could see the transfer of colors now from Finn's face to Michaela's face as the green haired teen kept on his smooth assaults of compliments. The once composed Michaela was now the one pausing and stuttering as Finn kept on with his comment after comment tactic.

"You don't have to lie!" Michaela joked finally. "I know you're just saying all that."

"I-I'm not!" Finn said smiling.

"Yes you are," Michaela giggled.

"It's all true, you're amazing. Perfect. You're everything that's beautiful." Finn said. Just then he froze, thinking over what had just left his mouth.

"No it's no-" Michaela said, freezing just as Finn did.

Now both teens wore a bright shade of red on their faces. Both embarrassed and nervous, the two looked down on the ground, trying to erase their eye contact which was just there a second ago.

"I… I should go." Finn finally said, picking himself up off the bench. "It was really nice talking to you, Michaela." He took a step forward and turned his body, then took another step and was in front of Michaela when she grabbed his hand.

"Wait… Finnley." It was the first time she had ever called him Finnley that he remembered. No one every called him Finnley, except his mother and grandmothers.

"Yeah?" He replied, slowly turning his head. He was met with her sea blue eyes, which glittered in the sun, which didn't help his already melted legs.

"Are all the things you said true? I mean, I don't think I'm perfect one bit…"

"Of course it's true. You are." Finn said smiling softly. That's when he realized that she was still holding onto his hand.

She rose from her seat and took Finn's hand, covering it with both of her's, and brought it to her chest. "I… I think you're perfect too." That's when it happened to the teen. Michaela brought her face into his. Her soft lips touched his and he could taste the honey and vanilla even more than he ever could before. Finn soaked in every bit of it, every bit of the perfect moment with his perfect girl.

"Now, that was perfect." Michaela giggled as she moved her lips off his. Finn could feel the air that she was exhaling as she talked, he could still taste her.

"You're perfect." Finn said softly. He closed his eyes, trying his best to replay everything that just happened. He kissed the perfect girl, he was smooth, he did it all by himself. He took in another intake of her scent, making it a part of him. So he could remember this moment for the rest of his life.

"Honey and vanilla." He whispered again, "Honey and vanilla."

"What did you say?" her sweet voice asked. "Finn, are you sure you're okay?"

Finn opened his eyes and was now back in reality. The reality was that he hadn't said any of the things he thought it did. The reality was that he was still sitting down with Michaela next to him. The reality was that there was no kiss; he only pictured it in his head. "But," his mind said to him, "That was still one hell of a first kiss, even if you imagined it."

Finn grinned and faced Michaela, "I said you're perfect."


End file.
